Confusing World Gambit POV
by Paperback-Walls
Summary: This was originally written by my best best best BEST friend, elizanightry56, but I decided to "spice it up" a bit. So, it's in Gambit's POV instead of it being in Eliza's POV.  AN: you will discover eventually why this is a PJO crossover :D


Well, much as Gambit'd like ta say his life's normal, it ain't. An' sucky as dat is, he live wit it. Ya know why? 'Cause he ain't got no choice. Plus, he's me. Don' get it, Mon Ami? Gambit is meh. I'm Gambit, a.k.a Remy LeBeau, world's finest t'ief…maybe. Gambit kinda slack off dis fall, but win'er real busy, and he getting' sent ta San Diego Zoo a couple days from now. But dat ain't real important. Wat important is dat Gambit tell y' 'bout da time at da station in New Awlins. [New Orleans] You never guess who Gambit meet dere: a hot girl. Big s'prise, right?

…

So Gambit at da station wit Ro (Ororo) an' she lecturin' 'bout not'in 'n particular, den he see dis hot girl, right? So she yellin' 'bout somt'in Gambit cain't understand to dis tall blond guy. She real angry, you could see it 'n her sterlin' silva eyes. Gambit 'course look at 'em kinda weird, 'cause no one he know got silva eyes. An' she kep' goin' on 'bout her fam'ly or somt'in. Real good hair, too. Choc'late brown in a braid down 'er back, a t'read uh silva ribbon t'rough it. Real sexy, too. Short skirt uh silva wit a black studded belt, a _tiny _lil' shirt wit only one thin sleeve; dat's all dat coverin' her, 'cept some black boots dat go up ta her knees, an' stop wit a fur linin'. Gambit startin' ta wonder…

Storm fine'ly realize I ain't listenin' an' she slap meh on da shoulder. "What are you staring at, Gambit?" she ask meh, but she don' give me no time ta answer. Instead, she take one look at dat girl Gambit tell you 'bout and sighs 'fore turnin' back ta da ticket guy.

'Madame Brunette' quit yellin' an' she turns away from da tall guy. Fortunately fo' _moi, _she runs dis' way, headed straight toward da ticket man. I look away fo' one split secon' 'cause Stormy call my name an' she runs inta meh. Scared da daylight outa' Gambit, too! I turn, and course get a card charged, jus' in case dis belle femme ain't who she seem. So, we standin' an' starin' inta each oder's eyes. Den she slip inta my head! _Gambit's head! _ I shove her out afta' she realize wat I's doin'. But she pulls a bow an' arrow on meh outta nowhere! So Gambit matches dis' feisty lil' chick an' gets out his staff. She fire 'mmediat'ly, an' I ain't got no time ta react, 'cause she hit me dead on da arm.

Stormy walk ova' an' so does Mista' Blondie. "Remy, what is the meaning of this?" she ask instan'ly. "Yeah, sis, what's goin' on?" dat guy says all protective-like. "I-I-I don't know," she says confused. Den she turn on 'im. "And why would you care, anyway? You kept my identity from me for thirteen years! And now you suddenly care! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Damn, dis' girl's pissed. An' she keep goin', too. "What, did you just think that when I finally trust you that you were just gunna break me again? Well, news flash: I am _never, _and I mean _**never**_, letting anyone back in again! Ever!"

So Gambit stop listenin' ta her shoutin' 'bout halfway t'rough 'cause Ro says somt'in ta meh. "Remy, why did you two suddenly bring out your weapons?" I look at her an' answer plain as day, "I don' know, she bring ou' hers firs', so 'coure I bring ou' mine."

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can get this straightened out before the Professor gets here." She 'bout to pull ou' her phone when see my arm. "And…What happened to your arm?" She refferin' ta' da place where dat silvary green arrow hit. I pull it out, an' the cut oozes green stuff. I start getting' a lil' ligh'headed jus' as the tall guy walks over and grabs Gambit's arm.

"Oh, sis, why did you _shoot him? _Especially with a poison arrow!" I stare straight at 'im. Did he jus' say, _poison arrow…? _ But he ain't done yet. "Gosh, that's pretty bad! But nice aim," he smirks at da cut. "it's about a sixteenth of an inch away from a vital vein."

He touch dat cut a lil' too hard and Gambit flinch. "Ow! Don' touch it!" I say childishly while glarin' at 'im. "Well, if ya want me to heal it, I suggest you _let _me touch it," he say irritated. I really gittin' dizzy now, an' words ain't formin' in my mouth, so I jus' grunt. He put his whole hand on it an' Gambit swears his lung proke from the sharp intake of breath. "Sorry," he mutters, recitin' some voodoo spell, or somt'in. Couple o' minutes pass an' he lift his hand to reveal a slit in my coat, an dass' it. Not'in else.

"Excuse me, um…" Storm says, directin' it toward da archery masta'.

"My name is Eliza"

"…Eliza, I was curious to see why you brought out your weapon on Mr. LeBeau here."

"Eliza" still look pretty irritated an' she answers, not looking at Ro, "I don't _remember._" Storm look at her, hintin' da anger b'hind dat response. "Well, the professor at the institute where I teach—and where Remy happens to attend—will _definitely _want to speak with you." She came 'cross dis' assumption caref'ly an' slowly, makin' sure she don't give Eliza da wrong idea. "Alright," she says, obvi'sly not changin' her attitude.

I's standin' outside, holdin' da door fo' 'Liza, an' she c'mpletely changed. She walked in slowly, an' stared at da foyer. Gambit smirk as Scott walk her up da stairs as 'e chuckles at her. Dey close da door to da Proff.'s study an' I run up da stairs quiet as a mouse. No…_quieter_. :) I sneak up ta' dat giant oak door an' listen ta dey're conva'sation.

"So, you are Eliza Nightry, correct?" da Professor 'nquired wit no hint uh concern toward fo' meh an' dat lil' "incident". 'Liza replied cautiously, "Yeah, and you must be Mr. Xavier?" He smiled. "Indeed I am." He sifted und'tected t'rough her current t'oughts 'fore continuin'. "I am not interested in the little situation involving you and Gambit. I would like you to join us at the Institute."


End file.
